


Tick-Tock

by mydetheturk



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chapter 779, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doflamingo tells Law he can't wait to see Luffy's face when Luffy sees that Law's dead.<br/>Law laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick-Tock

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote some flash fiction in response to chapter 779. please note that this is almost definitely au, since i highly doubt that Oda has this planned.  
> mostly i wanted to fuck up doflamingo’s plans. enjoy

“I cannot wait until he sees your dead body lying here, Law,” Doflamingo said, standing over Law’s body.

Law barked in pained laughter, his arm moving up to press at his face as the laughter worsened.

Taken aback by the sudden noise, Doflamingo asked, “What the hell is so funny?”

“I can’t believe you haven’t _seen_ it!” The laughter reached a fever pitch before it was cut off in choking coughs. “Fuck, something’s definitely broken. Cap’n’s gonna be _pissed_.” There was another huff of laughter. “Anyway, since you haven’t noticed, you big pink sack of feathers, _I’m not Trafalgar Law_.”

There was a moment of silence before Doflamingo slammed his foot onto Law’s stomach. “Law is the only one with the _Ope Ope no Mi_ and you know it, scum,” he hissed, grinding his heel in.

‘Law’ coughed up some blood, but he was still grinning. “The Shambles is a marvelous ability,” he mouthed off, “since it swaps people’s _consciousnesses_.” He turned his head and spit out some blood that had pooled in his mouth. “Penguin, First Mate of the Heart Pirates at your service,” he mocked.

“DOFLAMINGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” Luffy yelled from somewhere below, in the ruins of the building.

“Tick-tock, Doflamingo,” Penguin said, grinning manically in Law’s body. “Time’s a-wasting!” He gripped Doflamingo’s ankle. “What’ll you do? Kill me then deal with an absolutely even more enraged Strawhat? Or will you deal with him and let me bleed out in the meantime?”

Instead of responding, Doflamingo ground his foot further into Law’s stomach. Penguin only huffed in pain, gritting his teeth.

“Well? Which will it be?” he taunted again.

“I’m going to kill you and then find the rest of you rats and kill all of them too!” Doflamingo growled, raising his hand.

“Torao!” Luffy’s voice was closer.

“Looks like your time’s up, dickface,” Penguin said. “Strawhat-ya!” he yelled, mimicking the way Law would have perfectly.

“Doflamingo! I’m going to beat the shit out of you!” Luffy yelled.


End file.
